To learn how interactions between electrically-charged bodies, particularly proteins, govern their mutual arrangement and perturb their surroundings. We have developed an efficient way to formulate the electrostatic forces between charged particles in salt solution. This method has been applied to rod-like particles such as the Tobacco Mosaic virus and to spherical bodies. We have derived a suggestion for the "anomalous" swelling pressure of the cornea. This pressure is seen to go down with increasing temperature while all previous theories predicted the reverse. Our suggestion includes direct measurements to test its validity. The transparency of the cornea is highly sensitive to the amount of water it holds. Apparently a major force for its swelling to opacity is the electrostatic repulsion between its protein components. By learning to probe and possibly to modify the pressure for swelling we may have a better understanding for preventing unwanted swelling. We have also applied the theory of attractive (electrodynamic) and repulsive (electrostatic) forces to the formation or ordered arrays of Tobacco Mosaic virus particles. Different causes suggest different relations between interval separation and medium salt concentration.